


Vanilla Vengeace [7]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [7]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe finds some home made porn from Dani's previous relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Vengeace [7]

**Author's Note:**

> written with the help of the usual suspects; @twonkabella @infernalcrazy @elelel2 and a lot of random inspiration. I'm sorry to @infernalcrazy for not using your title “The adventures of Tommy no-ass” but that title invites an epic fic that will wait for another day!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Tommy Joe or Adam Lambert in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!

The apartment was silent apart from the wind howling outside. Tommy Joe wondered how his TV was still working and why he had turned the sound off.

Dani was away at her parents; they still weren't overly happy about her relationship with him and she was trying to calm her mother down after it had been all over twitter that the pair had gone on an official, out-in-public date. Shock horror they had kissed, held hands, joked and it had ended with Tommy Joe pulling Dani into his nearby car. It had been pretty obvious by the steamed up windows and the motions of the car exactly what they had been doing.

Tommy Joe sighed heavily and stretched on the couch. He was bored of the shitty film playing on the TV and decided a random DVD would be much better. He knelt by the pile of DVD's that Dani had bought over last time she had stayed over; he had watched most of them but stopped when he came across a blank black case. He opened it to find a DVD with the title “Spooge hungry sluts 5 – Dani & Steve”.

“What the fuck?” he frowned and put it in the player, knowing even before he pressed play what was going to be on the disk but not being able to take his eyes off the screen.

A room flashed up and the camera focused on a large emperor size bed draped in red & black silk and mesh.

Dani was knelt on the bed in bright pink underwear; the outline of her now finished tattoo clearly showing. Her hair was shorter and lighter, her eyes were outlined in dark kohl and her lips matched her underwear.

Dani's wrists were held together by handcuffs, by the looks of it they were heavy duty police cuffs; the kind that were impossible to get out of. She bit down playfully on her lip and pressed her breasts together with her upper arms.

Off to one side Tommy Joe watched as a tall man with enough muscles to put Terrance to shame walked into shot. His skin was tanned but not too dark, he had short cropped hair; like a military crop and Tommy found himself in awe of this man's ass cheeks; they looked like they had been chiselled from solid rock and bathed in enough baby oil to make him fall off anything he sat on.

Slowly the man that Tommy Joe realised must be Steve crawled onto the bed; he remembered the sound was still off and something made him press the small mute button and the TV blared out giggles and sloppy sounds as Steve shoved his tongue so far down Dani's throat Tommy Joe thought she must be breathing out her ass.  
Steve pushed Dani down onto the bed and attached the handcuffs to a chain that had been laying on the bed; she squealed and played the damsel in distress as he ripped away the material covering her breasts and then moved onto the thong; he gripped the thin sides in his fists and pulled before throwing the material in a heap on the floor, out of shot.

 

Dani pulled testily on the chain, arching her back and spreading her legs on the bed. Tommy Joe shook his head, Steve either worked quick or Dani had been doing things off camera. Steve positioned himself between her legs and Tommy Joe watched in horror as he slid easily inside Dani; she moaned and he wondered if that was for the benefit of the camera or if she really did feel him like that.... Tommy Joe never remembered Dani moaning like that as he was entering her.  
After a few deep kisses, hands over her body, scratch marks deep in her skin Steve was less than gentle as he pounded his hips into Dani. Far from being uncomfortable Dani was loving it, bucking her hips and arching her back and more to the point screaming his name on every breath.  
It was over with after a few minutes and Tommy Joe smiled at the fact he could last a fuck load longer than Steve obviously could but he switched off the disk as Dani was released and picked up a strap on off the floor.

 

He had seen enough and it ripped at him deep inside; tearing out a small chunk of him and throwing it out the window never to be seen or found or fixed back into place again. Tommy Joe rewound the disk to a scene and paused it.... Dani was in full orgasm; back arched, arms pulling on her restraints, head thrown back. The way she had called out.... screamed Steve's name rung through Tommy Joe's ears. He had never made her scream like that.

 

~~

 

The still image was still on the screen as the apartment door opened and Dani stepped through. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the screen and the look on Tommy Joe's face.

“TJ what...why..... were?”  
“It was in the pile of DVD's you brought over the other week.” his voice was calm and collected, the anger had long since passed and now he was simply filled with a hatred of Steve and a sorrow that obviously Dani had more fun with him than Tommy Joe.

“That was a long time ago.”  
“I can tell... you're tattoo wasn't even finished then.”

“TJ...”  
“Don't!” is anger flared and he held up a hand not wanting to hear it.

“Why did you keep it? And this is number 5 did you make others?”  
“I uhm...”  
“Why?”  
“I don't.... I uuhm....”

“More?”  
Slowly Dani nodded, her eyes were wet with tears but they wouldn't fall. She still held her bags in her hands.

“It's too late for you to travel back to your place....you can stay here but I'm going out – I don't want to be in the same building as you right now, I know I've done some crazy shit with women but damn girl I never kept a record! You have no idea what watching that did to me and I have no idea why I even carried on watching it... but I did and now....I just want to get drunk!”

“TJ, what about us?”

“Ya know something...? I have no idea.”

 

~~

 

Tommy Joe had called Adam, Taylor, Terrance and had moved onto Sasha and Brooke but nobody was available to go drinking with him. Monte had given him a long speech about how alcohol never mends a broken heart and Tommy Joe had switched off half way through only picking up the conversation when Monte had realised he wasn't listening and had called him a “fucking self indulgent man whore” and it had shocked Tommy Joe so much he had choked on the the Jack Daniels that he had started to drink in the bar and had then hung up as Monte had roared into another tirade about how he needed to suck it up, it was in the past what was the big deal?

Tommy Joe would apologize to Monte later and agree to everything he said because he knew deep down Monte was right.

 

Tommy Joe looked at his watch and sighed, only an hour had passed and he still wasn't nearly drunk enough to put those images out of his mind and more over the screaming. He couldn't help but feel a little less of a man after watching the DVD. Steve was everything Tommy Joe was not, exceptionally tall and obviously built like a brick shit house with tanned skin...and that ass; as much as Tommy Joe joked with everyone he had no ass it was just because it was small and squishy and nothing that really wanted to be shown off to anyone and the only reason he had ever shown it to the those damned paparazzi was because he was drunk, it was hot and they had pissed him off.

 

The bar noisy and there was bad karaoke going on somewhere in the back corner; somebody had noticed him and five girls were trying their best to sing whataya want from me but failing at reaching the high notes and doing nothing more than making everyone in a mile wide vicinity wince, open a few garage doors and break at least three glasses....Tommy Joe thought it was a complete miracle that the lighting was still working

 

Tommy Joe signalled for more alcohol and the gay guy behind the bar brought him a large bottle of Jack Daniels. Tommy Joe handed over the money and poured himself a large glass before glugging it down in a couple of mouthfuls.  
He didn't know how long he was sat there for but he was half way down the bottle of Jack when a tall blonde sat herself next to him; he didn't know whether it was down to the alcohol but she was gorgeous – she was very tall but wore heels and Tommy Joe wondered how she walked in them. Her dress was blue and black, strapless and very clingy, her hair was almost white and very long. She had a small tattoo of her star sign on the inside of her right wrist.  
Tommy Joe asked her name and she shouted something that sounded like Sandy or maybe Andi but he wasn't completely sure, not that it really mattered. She had startling blue eyes that were surrounded by a light brown shadow and a small nose stud adorned the left side of her nose.

“Want a drink?” Tommy Joe offered and she nodded, they shared the rest of the bottle and she ended up sat on his knee.

 

They were talking shit but he didn't care, turns out as well as the nose stud she had just her ears and a navel piercing and no other tattoos. She was athletic and played tennis twice a week, she also salsa danced and was a black belt in karate but she hadn't done any thing with that for over three years.  
She was sat with her lips millimetres away from his ear whispering randomly about what she'd like him to do to her; he wasn't sure what switched in his head but he nodded. She had led him back to her hotel room, she was visiting on business and apparently had just closed a deal on a local hotel that was failing miserably to turn it into a high end casino and hotel with bar.

As the elevator doors opened their mouths were already on each other. Something in Tommy Joe's head was screaming at him but the alcohol seemed to have shut it up for the time being. Her mouth was hot and her lips soft as she sucked on his bottom lip before moving onto his neck. They fell through the door of her room onto the floor and Tommy Joe couldn't remember if he used a condom or not but he'd worry about that later.

Her skin was soft and on fire as his hands travelled across her stomach up to her breasts he kneaded them in his palms and brushed his thumbs over her nipples making her gasp, her gasps turned into moans as he rolled his hips thrusting deep inside her. His kisses trailed from between her breasts to her collar bone to her neck, he sucked lightly and nibbled just below her ear feeling her hands pulling through his hair. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts and groaned his name from deep in her throat. Tommy Joe's mind flashed to the DVD and his thrusts deepened and quickened; he hooked his hands under her shoulders and closed his eyes but he heard her whisper for him to slow down....not so hard – he obliged, biting on his lip and drawing blood wanting nothing more than to assert his dominance and feel more of a man than he had done but having to resist and hold back. Twice he tried to roll her over so she was on top and twice she had stopped him. The most he had been able to do was pull his knees under her ass and get her to wrap her legs around him. All he could think was all the things she had said and wanted him to do to her and how when he tried she stopped him. He came...eventually and so did she...she screamed, called his name and he wondered why the fuck he was there doing her when he should have been home doing his girlfriend. The alarm bells were no longer quietened by the alcohol and were ringing loud and clear.

Tommy Joe scrambled to dress and left her heading for the shower. She didn't seem to care she had got what she wanted.

 

~~

 

Tommy Joe wandered back towards his apartment, trying to figure just what the living fuck he had done. Why had he screwed that girl when all he wanted and all he needed was back at his apartment waiting for him to crawl back on all fours like the dog he was and apologize for overreacting the way he did and he knew he was a bastard especially now...although now he was a cheating bastard; Monte had been right he was a man-whore.

The early morning air was freezing cold especially as the wind blew and he had a hard time keeping his hair out of his face all he could wonder was what the hell he was going to say to Dani? He was thinking of telling her, but then he would lose her there was no way Dani would stay with him if she knew he had sex with another person and unprotected sex at that. His mind wandered and made a mental note to go to the clinic as soon as it was open. The only other option was to keep his mouth shut, lie through his teeth and pray nobody had seen them and that there was no video evidence from CCTV.

 

His apartment building neared and he found his legs wanting to stop working; he had to force them to take each step a sense of deep dread resting inside his gut like it never had before. This was worse than any stage fright he had ever felt.

 

The building was dark and very quiet as he climbed the three sets of stairs to his floor. The corridor seemed longer than it was as each step seemed to only take him a few millimetres towards his apartment. As he stood in front of his door he swayed, the fresh air and sudden change of climate had made him feel even more drunk than he thought he was which made him wonder if he really had been quiet when heading back to his place or if he'd made enough noise to wake the dead. He had forgotten his keys and his phone and he his phone. It was a wonder he had managed to get in the building in the first place. He knocked on his own door and realised what this must look like to any outsiders. It was a few moments before he heard the chain being pulled back and the deadlock being lifted.

Dani stood with her housecoat pulled around her, her hair was pulled back and a mess, she wore no make up and Tommy Joe thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

“I'm sorry.” he blinked as tears welled in his eyes. He already knew he had completely fucked this up because of the blonde and he knew if this were to ever work he had to keep his mouth shut and hold his breath that nothing was leaked by anyone. With any luck Sandy or Andi or whoever she was would be out of town in the next couple of days and he'd never see her again.  
“And?”  
“And you are the kindest most beautiful woman I have ever met, you put up with so much shit from me and I don't know why seeing that film affected me the way it did. I'm so sorry. I just want to hold you in my arms again and know that we're going to be alright.”

Dani nodded, she found she could not stay angry at him and she knew she was an idiot for keeping the film and had felt so much better once she had destroyed the disk. She had sent Tommy Joe a message but her heart had sank when she heard his phone beep from the living room.

 

“OK TJ.”

Tommy Joe stepped into his own apartment “I need a shower but.... how about after that we make our own movie?”

Dani smiled “Only if we never burn it off to disk and it's kept between just us.”

“Deal.”


End file.
